Drain plugs configured for use in sinks are known. The combination of a strainer and a loose drain plug is also known. Pop-up drain assemblies for sinks in the prior art commonly use a lever actuated means to raise and lower the drain stopper within the drain bowl. However, unlike bathroom sinks, kitchen sinks are not configured to accept the lever assembly. The loose drain plug also poses several problems in that it may be easily lost among the dirty dishes and organic food pieces which often occupy a sink during meal preparation.
Permanently fixed, pop-up drain plugs make the addition of a removable strainer inconvenient at best and impossible at worst. Many consumers dread dealing with clogged plumbing pipes resulting from solid materials collecting within a pipe and restricting or preventing the flow of liquid through the drain pipe. At the same time, consumers desire a convenient way to prevent the flow of solids and/or liquids through a sink drain. Hence, there exists an unsatisfied need for a pop-up drain plug insert which may be either removed from a drain bowl completely or remain within the drain bowl and be operated by a simple push-down pop-up mechanism.